road_goldfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire State Of Mind
Empire State Of Mind Lyrics Tristan: Yeah, yeah Now I'm up at Brooklyn Now I'm down in Tribeca Right next to DeNiro But I’ll be hood forever I’m the new Sinatra And since I made it here I can make it anywhere Yeah they love me everywhere Chase: I used to cop in Harlem All of my Dominicanos Right there up on Broadway Brought me back to that McDonald's Took it to my stash box Five Sixty State street Catch me in the kitchen Like a Simmons with them pastries Nathan: Cruising down 8th street Off white Lexus Driving so slow but BK is from Texas Me I’m up at Bed-Stuy Home of that boy Biggie Now I live on Billboard And I brought my boys with me Say what up to Ty Ty Still sipping Mai Tai's Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives Jigga, I be spiked out (Santana: Come on) I can trip a referee (Santana: Come on) Tell by my attitude (Santana: Come on) That I most definitely from Ginger and Izzy with StreakyTeen (Nathan): New York (Hey, aha) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (Yeah) Now you’re in New York (Ginger: You're in New York) (Aha aha aha) These streets will make you feel brand new (Ginger: You feel brand new) (New) Big lights will inspire you (Ginger: Inspire you) ( Come on) Let's hear it for New York (Your welcome old G) New York, New York (I hold you high, sugar) Chase (Charice): Catch me at the X With OG at a Yankee game (Whoa, whoa) Dude I made a Yankee hat More famous than a Yankee can You should know I bleed Blue (Whoa, whoa) But I aint a crip tho But I got a gang of brothers Walking with my clique though Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa, whoa) Corners where we selling rocks Africa bambaataa Home of the hip hop Yellow cap, gypsy cap Dollar cab, holla back For foreigners, it ain't for they act Like they forgot how to act Nathan (Charice): Eight million stories Out there in it naked (Whoa, whoa) The city is a pity Half o' y’all won’t make it Me (Whoa, whoa) I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" If Jesus payin' LeBron I’m payin' Dwayne Wade Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, whoa) Three-card Marley Labor Day Parade Rest in peace, Bob Marley Statue of Liberty (Whoa, whoa) (StreakyTeen: Come on) Long live the World trade (StreakyTeen: Come on! Yeah, eh) Long live the kingdom (StreakyTeen: Come on! Yeah, eh) I’m from the empire state that's Izzy with StreakyTeen: New York (Ginger: New york!) (Nathan: Hey) (Izzy: Huh, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of There's nothing you can’t do (Nathan: That you can't do) (Izzy: You can't do, oh) Now you’re in New York (Ginger: You're in New York) (Izzy: Huh, yeah) (Nathan: Welcome to the bright lights baby) These streets will make (and Ginger: you feel brand new) (Charice: Brand new, baby) Big lights will (and Ginger: inspire you) (Charice: Oh) Let's hear it for New York (Izzy: Uh, huh) New York (Izzy: Yeah) New York (Izzy: Uh, huh) (Ginger: Yeah, hey) Tristan (Charice): Lights is blinding Girls need blinders (Whoa, whoa) So they can step out of bounds quick The side lines is Lined with casualties (Whoa, whoa) Who sipping life casually Then gradually become worse (Uh, huh) Don’t bite the apple Eve Caught up in the in crowd Now your in-style End in the winter gets cold En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo) The city of sin is a pity on a whim Good girls gone bad The city's filled with them Chase (Charice): Mommy took a bus trip And now she got her bust out (Hoo, hoo) Everybody ride her Just like a bus route Hail Mary to the city your a virgin And (Oh, oh, oh) Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Came here for school Graduated to the high life Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa) Dub MHS (StreakyTeen: Come on) (Whoa, whoa) (StreakyTeen: Yeah, eh) Got you feeling like a champion (StreakyTeen: Come on) (Oh, whoa) The city never sleeps (StreakyTeen: Come on) better slip you an Ambien (StreakyTeen: Yeah, eh) Izzy with StreakyTeen (Charice): New York (Ginger: New York!) (Chase: Huh, huh) (Izzy: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Ginger: Are made of!) There's nothing you can’t do (Nothing you can’t do) (StreakyTeen: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (Ginger: You're in New York) (Yeah, yeah, eh) (Izzy: Huh, huh, yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Ginger: You feel brand new) ( New) (StreakyTeen: You feel brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Ginger: Inspire you) (You) (StreakyTeen: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (Izzy: Huh, huh) New York (Izzy: Yeah) (New York) New York (Izzy: Huh, huh) (Ginger: Yeah, hey) Charice with StreakyTeen Girls: One hand in the air for the big city Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty No place in the world that could compare Put your lighters in the air Chase and Charice with StreakyTeen: Everybody say yeah (Izzy: Come on), yeah (Izzy: Come on) Yeah, (Izzy: Come on) yeah! Ginger and Izzy with StreakyTeen (Charice): New York (New York) (StreakyTeen: New York) (Izy: Yeah, yeah) Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Jungle, yeah, yeah) There's nothing you can’t do (StreakyTeen: You can’t do) Now you’re in New York (New York, New York) (Tristan: New York) (Izzy: Yeah) These streets will make you feel brand new (Brand new) (StreakyTeen: Brand new) Big lights will inspire you (Inspire you) (StreakyTeen: Inspire you) Let's hear it for New York (New York) (Izzy: Huh) New York (New York) (Izzy: Yeah) New York (New York, yo whoa) (Izzy: Huh, uh) Video Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs